The Story of Renesmee Masen
by Renesmee's theory
Summary: This is the story of Renesmee Masen who is a Waitress at a local restaurant and she's also a single mother to a three year old girl. It began when her long time boyfriend died from a car crash which left her battered with her unborn child. She was determined never to fall in love however she meets Jacob a cop and changes her perspective. Will she give love a try a second time?


_**This an all human story I wrote last year but never got the chance to update it, anyway I hope you really like it, I've had some inspiration from a couple of movies I've watched…everytime I read this I kind of shed a tear because it sounds so heartwarming to me so enjoy**_

The Story of Renesmee Masen

Prologue

Renesmee Masen is a 22 year old Waitress at a local big Restaurant. She lives in Tacoma Washington in a small yet comfortable apartment downtown. But what we don't know is she's also a single mother to a three year old daughter with big dreams. She got out of a brutal relationship with her ex boyfriend who she met in High school and soon enough became high school sweethearts, however after time past things got ugly…

She moved to Tacoma hoping she'd just live a normal life and her dreams of opening her own dancing studio. Running away from her problems don't help but being around her family did for her and she couldn't be more secure…until she met a certain someone, her whole life changed….

Chapter 1: Life beginning

_Renesmee_

I'm Renesmee Carlie Masen an average twenty-two year old living in Tacoma Washington 'The City of Destiny' with my three and a half year old daughter Rosie who I love dearly. I'm also a waitress at Greasy Sammy's, a local popular restaurant in Tacoma. I live in a house downtown. It's a small two bedroom apartment, one bathroom, and a car hut. My family doesn't live far off from me. I was originally born in Idaho until my family relocated here when I was six.

I've been working my butt off trying to earn ends meet to provide for my daughter. Yes my family is rich and do offer me help but that wouldn't make me much of a good mother now would that.

My dream wasn't to become a Waitress-obviously- I always dreamt of becoming a dancer one day and opening my own studio

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner for both Rosie and me when she came skipping into the room with a huge grin. She had long wavy light brown hair, sparkling green eyes that'll make you melt, lightly pale skin, and she was very small too. Rosie was born prematurely after only 7 months and weighing 4 pounds and 3 ounces. That scared both my family and I deeply, the thought of losing such a precious child was unthinkable

"Mommy…what do you think of the new tutu grandpa bought me?" she asked in her little cute raspy voice as she began twirling around happily. My daughter inherited my dancing talent

"You look really pretty my angel" I said leaning down and attacking her with kisses all over her petite face. She giggled delightfully

"What are you making momma?" she asked as she got on the stool and laid her hands on the kitchen counter with her head on them just watching me

"I'm cooking your favorite…Macaroni and cheese" I answered her with a smile. Her eyes bugled

"Really…" she exclaimed excitedly. I smiled at how joyful she always was

"Yep and afterwards we'll eat ice-cream and watch the Little Mermaid before you go to bed" I told her as I pinched the bridge of her nose. She smiled timidly

"But you never give me ice-cream before I go to bed momma?" she muttered lowly

"Well today is your lucky day" I smiled at her. She giggled lightly "Okay why don't you help me set the table sweetie?" I asked as she got off the stool and grabbed two napkins and tried to place them on the table. Poor baby girl couldn't reach

"Let me help you there sweet pea" I insisted and helped her set the table. I brought out the food and we had a nice dinner as we spent quality time as Mother and Daughter.

After Dinner, I set up the movie and brought bowls of ice cream as promised and we enjoyed a night filled spent watching the Little Mermaid

It was a Tuesday which meant it was a work and school night for both Rosie and I so that meant we had to head to bed early

"Isn't Ariel beautiful momma?" she asked me as we went through the second half of the movie

"Yes she is lovey, but her beauty doesn't compare to yours my little angel" I said kissing her head. She smiled widely. Rosie has always loved compliments I guess she's like my Aunt in that way

"But you're wrong momma" she corrected. I frowned in confusion "No one is beautifier than you mommy" she conquered sweetly. She just made my heart melt. We carried on with the movie until she then let out a much needed yawn

"Come on, let's get you to bed sweetie" I said as I picked her up and as she wrapped her leg around my waist with her head on my head without protest. I switched the DVD off and began walking up to her room. I lay her in her comfy bed and tucked her in

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" she asked tiredly. I smiled and pulled out 'The Call of the Wild' by Oliver Ho and read it to her. Rosie is partially to most kids her age; she likes books that are more advanced then herself books only ten year olds read. I was sprawled into her bed as I read to her

"_Then next he knew he was dimly aware that his tongue hurt and that he was being jolted along some kind of vehicle. The horse shriek of-" _I translated until she cut me off

"Mom…Is Daddy ever going to come back?" she blurted out of the blue. My breathing hitched as she said that and my heart just pained

"Um…sweetie, I think that God has his own way of planning and we should just let faith take its course" I replied to her. She nodded understandingly. I carried on reading. After Rosie drifted off to bed, I switched off her nightlight lamp and headed out of her room. I made sure everything was securely closed before heading to my room

I sighed as I collapsed onto the bed and crawled into the covers. I stared at the ceiling as I replayed my day. I always did this before I went to sleep, I'd always remember what I did today and if it were bad then I'd find a way to switch it. I did this right after Rex died four years ago. Since that day, it really changed my outlook on life

I woke up early in the morning to the sound of my morning alarm inside my room. I checked the clock on my nightstand and saw the time was 4:55, so I got up and took a quick shower. After the shower I got dressed and went to Rosie's room to wake her

"Rosie baby, it's time to wake up" I whispered into her ear lightly tapping her back. She let out a light yawn and stretched her little arms out "Morning Lovey" I smiled at her

"Morning Mommy" she sighed rubbing her eyes and managed to let out a cute groggy smile

"Come on, get up and let's get you ready for school now" I ushered and we began making her bed before brushing her teeth and cleaning her up

After the dressing session ended, we lightly flocked to the kitchen for our weekly breakfast

"Okay Rosie, go grab your backpack" I said to her as I put the dishes in the sink. She did as I said and wrapped it around her shoulders. I bent down to fix the collar of her jean jacket "Here's your lunch bag…and here's a kiss from me" I whispered to her as I leaned in to kiss her forehead. We both smiled at each other as we pulled away "Now let's go" I muttered and we left the apartment and waited by the bus rank. My car broke down a few weeks ago and I'm busy repairing but luckily I'll probably getting it back in the next month

The bus came merely two minutes after our departure and we were heading to Rosie's pre-school. We got there in fifteen minutes as approached her class

"I'll pick you up after work okay?" I assured her, she nodded slightly. Rosie has always been a shy girl; I guess she was like me in that way. Her class teacher Miss. Brooks approached us with her usual smile. Miss. Brooks had light red hair, medium sized not fat but not skinny, short approximately 5`3, and had lightly tanned skin

"Hello Ms Masen" She smiled widely at me as she wrapped her arm around Rosie. I smiled back

"You promise momma?" she asked innocently. I smiled and pulled her into a hug

"Of course my angel, I won't be gone forever…and Ms Brooks will always be here," I reassured her. She nodded on my shoulder "I love you sweetie" I said stroking he long hair

"I love you momma" she said as we pulled away

"Give mommy a kiss" I demanded happily. She giggled and gave me a peck before we pulled away "I'll be back later" I told the teacher who nodded

"Bye Mommy" Rosie said with a sweet voice

"Bye my angel" I said as she left with the teacher and running into the class with her tiny group of friends

I then left her school and went to Greasy Sammy's. Rosie's school wasn't far away from my work so it easier walking there

As I got there, I talked to my boss before grabbing my apron and my notepad. I tied my hair in a long ponytail so I wouldn't get distracted

"Hey there beautiful" I heard the sweet voice of my best friend as she wrapped her arm around my waist. I smiled

"Hey Erica" I said as she pulled out here apron. Erica was my best friend since High school

"Another day at work" she sighed to herself. I chuckled "How's my little cutie pie?" she said referring to Rosie

"I'm great thanks for asking" I joked sincerely. She just rolled her eyes

"I was referring to little Rose" she mumbled rolling her eyes again. I smiled

"She's good, I actually just dropped her off from school" I replied

"You should bring her here one day, she can work with mommy and Auntie Erica for once" she suggested. I shrugged

"Probably" I said

"Okay now let's begin our day" she said grabbing her notepad. She halted as she saw something "Oh my gosh" she exclaimed

"What?" I asked chuckling. She ushered me to follow her gaze to the man reading to what looked like a newspaper "That's a customer"

"A very hot customer" she coaxed as if it were obvious. I just chuckle "He's really cute" she muttered wiggling her eyebrows "Such a shame I'm not taking his order" she sighed "But you might have a shot" she nudged me

"You're so delusional" I laughed rolling my eyes. She shrugged

"Maybe" she whispered before heading to her table. I sighed as I walked up to him. Being a waitress isn't my cup of tea. I have to deal with rude indecisive people every day that just come here and think they own the place. I put a brave face and walked up to him

"Welcome to Greasy Sammy's restaurant, how may I take your order today" I exclaimed slightly with a hint of sarcasm as I wrote on my notebook

"Um Hello" The voice of an angel just awoken my senses. He had a deep husky voice that sounded like bells to my ears "I'll just have an espresso with bacon and egg" he answered. I slowly titled my head to look at him. I caught him smiling widely at me. He was dark skinned russet actually, jet black hair, dark brown eyes and dare I say the most beautiful smile I've ever seen with his perfect white teeth…so hot

"Oh s-so that's a coffee espresso and bacon and egg, anything else?" I asked. He just smiled and nodded

"How about your name…?" He asked. I realized I didn't have my name tag on

"Renesmee" I answered with a weak attempt smile but I'm sure it came out as a grimace. He extended his hand

"Jacob" he said with a cute smile "It's nice to have you at my service" he smiled. I just giggled

"I'll place that order of yours" I declared and left his table to place his order. After his coffee was done I went back to his table

"Here's your coffee" I declared and placed it. I left before he even got the chance to answer but I could see at the corner of my eye that he was smiling at me which internally made me blush

"I totally saw that" I heard Erica exclaimed from behind. I laughed

"Saw what?" I asked

"You like him" she said pointing at Jacob who was enjoying his drink. I quickly set her arm down

"It's rude to point Erica" I scowled "and no I don't like him, I hardly even know him" I said

"He's totally crushing on you" she said. I rolled my eyes "Okay, did you at least get his name?" she asked. I sighed

"He's name is Jake" I told her

"Cute" she said batting her eyelashes. I just laughed "You should totally go for him"

"Well I'm not into the dating scene yet so I'd prefer you go for him" I told her. She nodded understandingly

"You know Ren, I understand you haven't fully gotten over what happened to Rex but it doesn't mean you should go against dating" she insisted sincerely

"I'm fine Erica, and besides I'm more focused on being a mother rather than dating" I told her

"Well okay" she chuckled sarcastically. I brought Jacobs order to him

"Thanks" he said and I nodded then turned my back to leave but then I felt his warm arm tug my wrist "You know this town right? I'm kind of new here and I don't really know the parts" he asked. I turned around to face him

"Yeah sort of" I began then felt my phone buzz. I picked it up to see I got a text message from Erica

**I'll cover your shift for you, seems like somebody likes you ;) xoxoxo #Kissy face**

I rolled my eyes and took a quick glance at her. She winked at me before attending to her customer. Jacob looked up at me in confusion and I let out a sigh before sitting on the seat across him and explaining everything I knew about Tacoma

"Tacoma is 'The City of Destiny' or at least that's what its stage name is, the ratings say it's probably the gayest city in the state" I said with a light chuckle. He laughed as well. There was a slight moment where our eyes met

"You have really pretty eyes you know that?" he complimented. I blushed and looked away

"Thanks" I said "So do you like Tacoma so far?" way to continue a conversation Ren, his asking about the town and you ask him that question. Stupid!

He laughed slightly. He had the cutest laugh "I haven't really looked around, but what I've seen so far is decent" he answered truthfully

"I see" I replied

"But tell me about you, we're born here, any family living close by?" he asked

"Well I moved here when I was six from Forks, my family from my Dad's side lives here and I live not too far from here however I was originally born in Idaho" I answered truthfully…well slightly. I missed out the part where I'm a single mother to a beautiful three year old. That'll be a total turn off. What am I saying?

"Oh well its good you're here" He flashed a brilliant smile that just made me blush. I quickly looked up to see my boss was about to patrol, to see if everyone was 'working'. I quickly got up

"Um I have to carry on with my work" I declared

"Yeah I also better start heading to work too" he said also getting up "will I see you again?" he asked

"Um…I work here?" I laughed

"Oh yeah…but I was hoping in the works of getting your number…" He asked almost cheekily. I blushed slightly and he sniggered awkwardly at the slight silence "Well it was nice meeting you" he said

"Same here" I said slipping a paper in his shirt pocket before departing. I took one peak at the corner of my eye to see him smiling slightly which made me blush…again

I only met this guy once but I can't help but think this guy is dashing and totally charming. He's also freaking hot. I really don't know the extent to my feelings towards him at the moment but there is something there…


End file.
